


Loki's Quest to Conquer Twitter

by Marie_Nomad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Ragnarok, Story Prompt, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Just a story prompt that I came up with but I can't write because I don't know Thor films that well.  Loki discovers Twitter and vows to amass more followers than everyone else in the world and conquer twitter.





	Loki's Quest to Conquer Twitter

Prompt:

Dr. Strange and/or Tony shows Loki Twitter to distract him from doing damage. Loki vows to conquer Twitter and get more followers than anyone else. Hilarity ensues.

Bonus: One of Loki's followers is Taylor Swift.

Extra Bonus: Loki has a selfie of himself riding a horse.


End file.
